I Love You
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: "I lay awake thinking how I almost lost you today after the rescue..." Nick's thoughts on after Greg was kidnapped from a crime scene and after they rescued him. Nick's POV


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I do not own CSI nor the characters. Warrick never died in my stories.

**Description:** "I lay awake thinking how I almost lost you today after the rescue..." Nick's POV.

It has been hectic for two days straight and I am already gettin' on edge! The case is horrible and what's worse is we have yet to put the killer behind bars. On top of that I woke up in an ill mood this mornin' because of a fight Greg and I had last night and I was _still_ actin' like a jerk. I let out a frustrated sigh as I open my locker, I pull out my SIG and jacket man I need him right now, but we're on the job and that wouldn't be a good Idea. I got up and headed out ready to start my day...I mean night. As I entered the breakroom I saw Sara, Catherine, Warrick and Grissom sittin' they're, but no Greg and that got me worried I quickly scanned the breakroom then took off through the lab lookin' for my lover. When I returned to the breakroom I found the others lookin' at me all weird like.

"What?" I asked.

"Nicky are you alright?" Sara asked me I nodded then shook my head.

"No where is Greg?" I asked worriedly.

"Nick relax he called me and told me he had a doctors appointment and that he would be in later" Grissom assured me I sighed with relief having forgotten about his appointment I felt embarrassed a little then smiled.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot!" I admitted as I smiled and sat right down. My friends shook their heads in amusement as Grissom got right to the point.

"Ok we have two cases that run right into each other! Same murderer, but different location so I'm going to split you up as I usually do" Grissom told us we nodded.

Grissom was just about to open his mouth when Greg came bouncin' in he stopped dead in his tracks and just smiled in my direction. I shook my head and couldn't help, but smile back. I wondered how he could still be so happy with me when I literally about took his head off last night and this mornin' it always amazes me. Greg walked over and sat down next to me I turned to him and smiled sadly he just smiled knowingly.

"Greg..." I found myself sayin', but Greg stopped me before I could go on.

"I know what you are going to say Nicky and all is forgiven" I nod

He got up he headed over to the coffee pot to pour himself some of his coffee when I suddenly grabbed his wrist pullin' him down onto my lap he squeaked in surprise, but then smiled as I kissed him lovingly. I pulled away to see our friends smirk as I blushed, but then I smiled back and released Greg so he could get his coffee.

"Ok if you two are done playing for a moment I would like to get to work. As I was saying the two cases run into one so I am separating you all into pairs, Catherine you and Sara are with me, Warrick you and Greg take the other case" they all nodded

"Hey what about me?" I asked Grissom looked at me and sighed

"I'm Sorry Nick my mind has been on other things! Your with Warrick and Greg" he told me I nodded as Grissom handed our assignments then left for the address given to us.

We arrived at the crime scene the crime tape tapin' off the area as we exited the vehicle takin' our kits we crossed the tape line and immediately looked for Brass. We spotted him talkin' to one of the civilians as we walked up to him he spotted us nodded his thanks to him then turned to us.

"We have two DB's one female the other male. The female is up in the bedroom as the male in the living room" Brass explained as we entered the house he looked down at his notes.

"Were they married?" I heard Warrick ask Brass nodded.

"According to the neighbors these two had been married less then 3 months newlyweds" I shook my head in sadness how can anyone do somethin' so horrible to another person.

We said our thanks as Brass left then we turned to each other tryin' to decide who was goin' were.

"How about I take the kitchen? Then you two can decide where you two are going to be" Warrick suggested we nodded then he left. I turned back to Greg.

"Greg babe you wanna take the livin' room or bedroom?" I asked he gave me the evil smirk his eyes were sparklin' with mischief. I shook my head. "Not the place Greg" I warned, but I couldn't help, but smirk back he nodded still smilin'.

"I'll take the living room" I nodded.

"Then I'll take the bedroom" I announced. I turned and headed for the upstairs leavin' Warrick and Greg downstairs to work.

I reached to bedroom where the body was and entered. I saw the young woman lyin' in her own blood I shook my head unable to believe how an innocent young woman and man was killed. I mean what the hell did they do to that person? Nothin' that's the problem with people these days they don't care. I sat my kit down and began to work. It was nearly an hour when I put everythin' in my kit away that's when I heard Warrick call or more like yell my name I could hear frantic and worry in his voice. I got up and ran for the downstairs. As I entered slowly I could hear Warrick tryin' to talk someone down and when I entered the livin' room my heart dropped at what I saw. A man was holdin' Greg _my_ Greg hostage gun pointed to his temple I could hear Warrick beside me, but the only thing I cared about was Greg I slowly took my gun out and pointed it right at the man. Greg looked at me with those beautiful pleadin' eyes and I could do nothin'.

"Sir release CSI Sanders and we can talk about this" I heard Warrick say he shook his head.

"I-I can't do that! I won't release him until you find out who did this to my sister and my brother-in-law" the man cried.

"Sir that's why we're hear! To try and figure out what happened so please let me go" Greg begged

Greg's voice shaky with fright he tried to get away, but the man pulled him back and held him tightly with the gun still pointed at him. I looked at him as he looked back at me and I could tell he was scared beyond anythin' he wasn't trained to deal with a situation like this I stepped closer, but stopped when the man shot me that look and backed off.

"Sir let him go" I demanded calmly anger invadin' my voice. I stepped a little closer as he backed up towards the kitchen. I could see the other two cops at the main entrance guns pointed at the man.

"Not until you find out who did this" He demanded.

"We will find out, but we cannot do that unless you let CSI Sanders go" Warrick tried again, but found it useless as the man shook his head he backed up into the kitchen.

My heart was poundin' now as he made his way to the kitchen door he reached behind him and opened the door walkin' out with Greg in front of him as he used him as a shield. We came followin' out our guns still pointin' in his direction. We had gotten around the front as he continued to step away givin' us the stare down I could see the frightened look in Greg's eyes and my heart broke knowin' I can't do anythin' without hurtin' him as well and I refuse to hurt him.

"Nicky! Nicky help me" Greg begged me tears started to form I wanted so bad to help him, but I couldn't for fear of gettin' him hurt.

"Sir let him go and I'll take his place. I won't give ya any problems I'll go with ya peacefully just please let him go" I said lowerin' my gun.

"Y-You would be willing to trade for him?" He asked me stunned I nodded real quick and I could see that he new I loved him so he shook his head.

"No! I lost my only family I had left so unless you figure out who killed my sister and her husband you will find out what it's like to loose the person you love" He said pointin' to me I growled at him raisin' my gun.

I took another step forward as he backed up towards the car. I watched helplessly as he opened the passenger side threw him in then ran for the driver side next thing I know they drive off. I ran after the car gun still drawn, but I refuse to fire afraid I might hit Greg. I place my gun back into the halter then I felt Warrick's hand on my shoulder.

"Nick let's get back to the lab! I managed to get the license plate number. The sooner we get this guy the sooner we get Greg back" Warrick told me I looked at him my tears evident in my eyes he sighed and smiled sadly we gathered our kits and headed back to the lab.

We arrived back at the lab as Grissom and the others were already here I seriously doubt they know what's goin' on nor what happened. Then it finally sunk in and I became angry. Angry at myself for not keepin' a better eye on Greg for allowin' him to be in the livin' room and out of reach where I couldn't protect him, man I couldn't believe it. Frustrated I grabbed my kit and ran into the lab Warrick hot on my trail I dropped my kit off to Hodges tellin' him I wanted the results as soon as possible then left. I needed coffee to help me think so I stormed for the breakroom and threw the doors opened I then walked over to the coffee pot and found that my hands where shakin' so bad that there was no way I could pour myself a cup of coffee. I threw my coffee cup without care that it shattered as I sunk down on the couch my head in my hands.

"Nick?" I heard Catherine, but I couldn't bring myself to look at her or anyone else until I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up and came face to face with Warrick once again he shook his head sadly.

"Nick don't worry yourself over this! We will find him that I promise you" Warrick tried to assure me I couldn't take it any longer I broke down.

"He took my baby 'Rick this is all my fault! I shouldn't have let him take the livin' room" I stated tears poured from my eyes I just couldn't hold them back any longer. I am aware that the others are now lookin' at us in confusion, but at this point I just didn't care. I felt myself bein' pulled into a hug.

"I know he did and your wrong this is not your fault Nick! You didn't know this would happen hell I didn't know because if I did I would have shot the bastard before he could take him, but I didn't so stop blaming yourself" Warrick told me I looked over at him I opened my mouth when Brass came in.

"Warrick, Nick Officer Lesten told me what happened did you get the license plate number?" Brass asked Warrick nodded.

"Yeah here" Warrick said I watched him hand Brass the notepad. "Do you know the name of the wife and husband that was killed?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah according to the neighbor their names were Michael and Tricia Hearting! Tricia has one brother his name is Robert Pierce" Brass explained he took out his cell. "This is captain Jim Brass I need a APB out on Robert Pierce license plate number 22RSC937, he has a hostage with him the kidnapped victim is CSI Greg Sanders I repeat kidnapped victim is CSI Greg Sanders if you hear anything let me now immediately" Brass barked then hung up he looked at us. "I will need statements from the both of you" we nodded as he turned and left.

When I heard gasps I looked over at Catherine and the others their mouths hung opened in shock. The breakroom was quiet for a moment when finally Catherine managed to clear her throat breakin' the silence all around us.

"Nicky? What happened at the crime scene?" Catherine asked softly I shook my head.

"I-I don't know Cath really I don't! All I know is I was workin' upstairs in the bedroom the next thing I know Warrick calls to me his voice frantic and I rush downstairs in time to see Robert Pierce holdin' Greg at gun point so I pulled my own gun and pointed it at him. we tried to talk him down hell I even offered to trade myself for him, but it was no good then the next he drives off with him in the passenger seat" I stated they shook their heads.

"Well Warrick's right there was nothing you could have done" Catherine tells me softly I shook my head then got up.

"Yes there was I could have argued with him to take the bedroom, but I didn't" I told her I then turned to Warrick "Come on 'Rick we need to give our statements" I motioned for him to follow he nodded and followed me out.

!

**Regular POV**

the car came to a halt as Robert exited the vehicle he rounded the car opened the passenger side as he sill pointed the gun to Greg and motioned for him to exit the car. Greg stared at him then did as he was told. Robert dragged Greg to an old abandoned shed he opened the door bringing Greg inside he shut the door behind him grabbed the chair that was sitting at the side corner he dragged the chair over then placed Greg on the chair he then grabbed some rope and tied his hands behind his back, his torso and then his feet. He then grabbed a rag and tied it over his mouth gagging him.

"I'm sorry about this, really I am, but my sister was taken from me she was the only family I had left and until they find her killer I'll just hold on to you, but if they fail to capture him then I _will_ kill you" Robert stated he was pacing around the little shack then he stopped and turned to him "That guy the one with the African-American I could tell that he loves you! I don't have a problem with it really I don't, but like I said before at the house if they fail to catch him then he will know what it will feel like to lose the one person he loves" with that Robert left leaving Greg alone.

!

**Nick's POV**

I sat in the layout room tryin' to piece together the evidence so we can brin' to justice the person responsible for Tricia Hearting's death and to have my beloved Greg back into my arms safe and sound. We worked day and night on this case Griss tellin' me to go home and get some rest, but I steadily refused tellin' him that I will only rest when I have Greg in my arms to do so, so I continued to work. It has already been past 24 hours when Greg was kidnapped and I had yet to get some rest it was almost the end of this day. I threw the evidence down frustrated then got up and left. I reached the elevator pressed the up button then waited. Once I heard the doors ping I got in and pressed the button for the roof the doors slid shut and I was off.

I arrived shortly after I walked out of the elevator, over to the edge of the rooftop and looked out towards the sunset. Tears slid down my cheeks I don't want to cry, but I cannot help what I feel. I had never and I mean _never_ felt this way about anyone in my entire life I loved Greg I loved him with everythin' I have to put it in short terms I had fallen head over heels in love with him and I would do anythin' to get him back so I can keep him safe that's what we had fought about last night I was afraid to say those words, but not anymore.

Yes my parents know about me and have supported me ever since I had came out to them and they know about Greg hell they even love him as do I. I was so lost in my thoughts that I jumped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder I looked over and came face to face with Sara she looked at me sadly then turned to face the sunset as did I. In what seemed like a life time Sara was the first to break the silence.

"Nick you need to go home and get some rest" Sara said to me, but I stubbornly shook my head.

"Not until I have Greg back" I replied she sighed and shook her head.

"Nicky I don't know if you wanted to know, but our blood and fingerprints from our crime scene and yours are a match we're dealing with the same killer" Sara told me I looked on not sayin' a word as did she then I sighed.

"Did we get a hit off of AFIS?" I asked she looked at me and shook her head.

"No we tried everything Nick, but we're not giving up we're going to keep trying until we get a hit or a name to go with those fingerprints" Sara replied I look over at her and weakly smiled she saw the tears in my eyes the next I'm bein' pulled into a Sara hug and clung to her. "Nicky we'll find him we found you and we'll find him too" Sara assured me I nodded. "Nick go home and rest"

"I'm gonna stay up here for a bit! Get some fresh air an all" I announced ignorin' her last statement she nodded patted my cheek and left leavin' me alone once again. I turned my attention back to the now starry sky signifyin' the end of the second day.

!

**Regular POV**

Robert walked out of his house basket in hand as he opened his door to his car. He went to place the basket in the backseat of his car unaware that he was being watched from across the street by one of his neighbors. After he placed the basket in the seat he got up closed the back door he then walked around to the passenger side he quickly glanced up and over at his neighbor who gave a smile and a nod he nodded and smiled back got in then drove off. The woman stood there watching him go as her husband walked up to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Honey it seems Mr. Pierce is in a hurry" the woman stated he nodded

"He sure did I wonder why though" her husband replied she shook her head.

"Babe didn't you watch the news?" she asked he shook his head. "Darling Mr. Pierce is wanted for the kidnapping of a CSI by the name of Greg Sanders! It was all over the news his picture and everything not to mention his sister was brutally killed yesterday" she stated he looked at her then pulled out his cell phone. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Calling the police" he replied.

"_911 what's your emergency?" _

"Yes ma'am I would like to report the whereabouts of Robert Pierce" he said.

"_Sir do you know for a fact on where Mr. Pierce is? Because we had already gotten a lot of calls in and if you are wasting our time..."_

he interrupts her quickly "Yes ma'am I do because we live right across from him the address is 5546 McFarland Rd. west side of Vegas"

"_Alright then sir I will send somebody out there immediately! Please wait for Captain Jim Brass"_

"Ok thanks" he replied then hung up. Now all they had to do was wait.

!

**Nick's POV**

As we sat around doin' nothin' I was startin' to get more and more frustrated with the lack of evidence for we had nothin' to go on. I was on my 3rd cup of coffee when Brass suddenly came rushin' in he was in a hurry too as he looked at each of us.

"I just got off the phone with dispatch they said that they had gotten a call in by some neighbor that lived right across the street from Robert Pierce I figured you might want to come" Brass said addressing us the others nodded and stood up I how ever stayed sitting.

"Nick aren't you coming too?" Catherine asked I shook my head.

"No if I do I'm afraid I might end up killin' the bastard so I'll stay here until ya' get back, besides the results might come back while your gone" I stated they nodded and left.

I watched them head out of the lab and straight for Robert Pierce's residence he better hope to heaven Greg is alright because if he's not he'll find himself on Al Robbin's autopsy table.

!

**Regular POV**

Robert pulled up to the shack he got out grabbing the supplies from within the back, he closed the doors and walked into the shack. Greg had his head down when the door opened he lifted his head to see Robert entering the shack. The door closed behind him as he brought the basket over he took out a bottle of water and held it in front of Greg who looked at it pleadingly.

"Are you thirsty?" Robert asked Greg nodded. He took out his gag and fed him the water. Once that task was finished he placed the lid on the water bottle and turned to the basket. Taking out the food he turned back to Greg and smiled. "I bet your hungry too huh?" Greg nodded once again not saying a word. He fed him a double ham sandwich and chips then he packed up the basket gagged him once again then left for home.

Robert arrived home shortly after unaware of the guests across the street. It wasn't until when he exited the vehicle was he taken by surprise he was pushed against his car as someone spoke into his ear.

"Robert Pierce you are under arrest for the kidnapping of CSI Greg Sanders you have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can be held against you in the court of law, you have a right to an attorney if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you do you understand these rights?" Brass stated as he read him his rights.

After they cuffed Pierce Brass placed him the squad car and drove back to the police station.

!

**Nick's POV**

As soon as I heard Brass was comin' in with Robert Pierce I was out of my seat with in seconds. I ran down the hall and skitted to a halt as I looked upon the face of the man who took my beloved away from me my hands balled into tight fists as I followed Brass who took him into interrogation. I stood on the other side of the glass as Warrick, Catherine and the others joined me. Brass sat in front of Pierce who looked at him without movin' then I could hear the conversation.

"Mr. Pierce! You do realize the trouble your in right?" Brass asked he looked at him I could see the fear in his face.

"What do you want?" I heard him ask Brass looked at him as if he didn't do anythin' wrong that made my blood boil.

"We want the location and whereabouts of CSI Sanders" Brass demanded he just shook his head.

"Not until you catch my sisters killer" Pierce stated I started to get very angry and the only thing that was stoppin' me from marchin' in there was Warrick who stood between me and the door.

"Mr. Pierce I'm afraid that when you kidnapped Mr. Sanders that this case took high priority over finding your sisters killer" Brass stated I could tell he was baitin' him, but that was not the smartest thing to do he grew angry.

"NO! You find my sisters killer or you'll never find your CSI" that did it I marched from where I was standin' pushed Warrick out of the way barged into the room and roughly slammed him against the wall.

"You tell me where Greg is right now" I demanded angrily. My eyes were full of fire he shook with absolute fear, but remained stubborn.

"Not until you find my sisters killer" He said once again.

"I'm not playin' with ya' bud where...is...Greg.?" I demanded once again.

"Where is my sisters killer?" He countered "And the longer you keep me here the faster he dies because without me he will have no food or water" I released him, but before I could pound him Warrick grabbed me and dragged me out. "You gonna let me go?" Brass shook his head.

"No I'm afraid we can't do that! You kidnapped an officer of the law and for that your going away for a very long time" Brass stated then got up he met us outside. "This is getting us nowhere" Brass sighed frustrated. I groaned and left not wantin' to kill the bastard myself.

I had gotten half way when I turned back around I headed right back to the interrogation room the others stood ready just in case I were to do somethin' I entered swiftly and walked over to Robert Pierce lookin' him dead in the eyes he was still frightened of me then I did somethin' that not only surprised myself, but my friends as well.

"Please? Please tell me where he is!" I softly begged my voice cracked and my eyes flooded with tears he looked at me then sighed his face fell then he quickly shook it off.

"No" I sank down in the chair and let go not carin' who saw.

"Why? Why are ya doin' this? I'm sorry you lost your sister, but that's no reason for you to take my love away from me makin' me suffer" I cried then I felt his hand on my shoulder I quickly shrugged it off.

I sent a silent prayer for help and somehow or other my prayer must have been heard because when I left interrogation Hodges came rushin' up to us at full speed a smile placed on his face. It sickened me and all I wanted to do was smack the smug off of his face. I mean doesn't he know what is happenin'? Doesn't he know Greg _my_ Greg has been kidnapped and the kidnapper is refusin' to tell us where he is unless we catch his sister's killer? I felt my hands ball into tight fists, but my anger quickly passed into happiness and joy at what Hodges had to say and quickly changed my prospective of him.

"Hey guys I kept at the DNA until I could come up with the results and the blood at both crime scenes and the fingerprints on both murder weapon match to a Sean Dillen and not only that, but the surveillance that Archie managed to pull shows his car and him leaving both crime scenes!" Hodges announced we looked at each other then smiled big as I saw Griss turn to Brass.

"Brass..."

"Already on it" with that I watched Brass walk off with a judge on the phone.

It wasn't long until Brass came back haulin' Sean Dillen in and boy was he fightin' the whole way I could see the anger in his face at bein' caught. Ha he thought he could get away with it, but that only goes to show that crime doesn't pay I rounded myself from the corner and straight to interrogation as I stood on the other side Warrick standin' with me. I could hear Brass as he laid the file down the table and the video shown. I could see Mr. Dillen sink into his chair.

"Mr. Dillen we got you man! Blood, DNA, Fingerprints and this tape clarifies it for us" Brass said smugly. Sean sighed and leaned forward.

"Ok alright...I new Tricia, hell I fell in love with her and when she tells me that she was married...well I don't take rejection very well. I tried to tell her that he was wrong for her, but she laughed in my face so I followed her everywhere, when I followed her into the club I saw some jerk trying to put the moves on her so I stepped in. we walked around back to settle it like men when that asshole tried to kill me with his knife so I managed to take it from him and turned it on him instead and when she saw what happened she freaked. So I followed her home to apologize and tell her that it was all just a big misunderstanding, but that bastard of a husband tried to stop me and well things just got out of hand. I didn't mean to kill them I swear" Sean cried I could tell he was heartbroken, but that gave no excuse to what he did. Brass packed up the folder and grabbed the audio tape and walked out.

We came to the second interrogation room and entered it. Robert snapped his head up and stared at us for the longest time then sat right down in front of him. I took the tape recorder and placed it right in front of him and he just looked at me confused as I smiled.

"We got him Mr. Pierce we got your sister's killer and here it is on tape so you can see for yourself and a picture of the man" I stated I handed him the picture and he listened to the tape. Once it was finished he looked at me with those thankful eyes and nodded "Now where is Greg?" I asked.

He looked at me and sighed "North of Vegas off of Stine and McFarland Rd on where I live! I own a little shack just a mile from there" he tells

"Thank you" I say he shakes his head.

"No thank you and I am sorry for the heartache I caused you" He replies I ignore his apology and rush out at full speed.

We get into our cars and head straight for the location he gave us. Adrenaline pumpin' through my vanes as we race towards our destination I look over at the others who were also on edge. I fidget in my seat the whole way causin' Warrick and Catherine to grow a little annoyed with me, but I ignored it in favor of hopin' Greg is still alive. After what seemed like a life time we find the shack as we skitted to a halt. I jumped out before anyone could and ran for the shack, but Warrick quickly held me back as I fought my way through.

"Nick calm down we need to make sure this place isn't booby trapped" Warrick tells me I look at him then nodded in my attempts to get my lover back I had completely forgotten that this shack could be booby trapped and I waited.

When the SWAT team gave us the ok signal Warrick released me and I made my way for the door. I quickly threw the door opened and there in front of my very eyes sat Greg I rushed over to him droppin' to my knees I felt for a pules I sighed with relief that he had a steady one I moved my finger under his chin and brought his head up his eyes were close and I couldn't help, but choke back a sob.

"Greg?" I asked hoping he would open his eyes and he did. I saw his eyes slowly open and then go wide when he saw me I removed his gag and kissed him with everythin' I had.

"Nicky? I-I'm not hallucinating am I?" Greg weakly asked I shook my head and laughed with glee.

"No baby your not" I told him.

"Nicky! It really is you oh thank heaven's I never thought I would ever see you again" Greg told me I smiled strokin' his cheek with my right hand wipin' his tear away.

"Greg I love you so much!" I declared and I saw his eyes go wide and smiled.

"I love you too Nick" He replied I held his face as Warrick untied him.

"Merry me Greg" I said Greg looked at me in shock then smiled big.

"Yes" Greg replied I sighed and placed my forehead against his and kissed his lips.

I could tell Warrick was workin' at the ropes and Once the ropes where off I lifted Greg up into my arms and carried him out. Later that night when Greg was finally released from the hospital I couldn't sleep so now here I am layin' awake thinkin' how I almost lost him today even after we rescued him, but yet here he was sleepin' soundly tucked under my protective arms for I was afraid to let him go. I sigh and snuggle next to Greg as I tightened my arms around him I looked at my fiance once again and again I said those three letter words that had caused our fight to begin with it was until now that I realized I cannot take anythin' else for granted. So I look at my lover once more happy that he safe and in my arms once again then I drifted off into a sleepless slumber with one last thing to say before sleep claimed me:

"I love you so much Greg" and with that I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

end.


End file.
